Foxy x Reader Comunication
by Zezzy202
Summary: You're just trying to do your job, get your check and go home. But with homicidal animatronics, a love sick fox and a hellish boss that won't let you leave, I don't think that's going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

You are (Y/N) an average girl fresh out of college. You are barely able to pay rent on your crappy apartment and are in desperate need of a job. One day while you were searching for a job you found an opening for night guard at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. It wasn't much, four dollars an hour to be exact. But it would keep you off the streets. After a short call you were no longer unemployed. You found it strange how they hired you so quickly but you needed the money so you didn't ask questions. After taking a shower and changing clothes you got in your car and drove to the pizzeria.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE PIZZERIA ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once you arrived at your destination you entered into what was most likely the main room, it was run-down and flat out disgusting. You then turned to look at the three animatronics on stage; they all had what seemed to be pizza sauce stains on their arms and torsos. "Hello, you're the new night guard (Y/N) right?" you quickly turned to the person talking and promptly regretted it. He was an inhumanly tall and greasy man with a luxurious looking suit, long lanky limbs and almost white inhumanly pale skin. He had a smile too large to fit on a normal human face and his right eye was constantly twitching. 'He's a freaking demon' you thought as you ran your eyes up and down his body one more time. "Y-Yes?" you shuddered out utterly terrified. "Great I'm Ronald, but you can call me Ron" His voice was too smooth to belong to a human being.

He held out his hand for you to shake. You didn't shake not wanting to be touched by this hell spawned rip-off of Lucifer himself. His smile slightly slipped giving him an odd lopsided frown "It's called a hand shake ever heard of it?" He asked sarcastically. You reluctantly reached out and He firmly grabbed and shook your hand. "Now let's show you your office."

You and Ron walked to your new office with him telling you what rooms were what as you walked past them. "Hey what's behind those curtains?" You ask seeing the out of order sign. "That's pirate's cove." he answered in his unholy voice. "Don't worry about that though, you'll have much more pressing matters to attend to tonight." He chuckled to himself as you wondered what was wrong with this demon of a man.

If that's what he really is.

"And this is your office." He said as you entered the small dirty room that had cobwebs in the corner and I-is that eeewww. "And this is what you will use to watch the place." he held up a tablet and taped it to the main stage. "Those are the light and door buttons, you'll learn more about those later. That's about it for tonight and I have to be going." He said. 'Probably to accept more human sacrifices' you thought actually believing that he might be doing just that. "Would you like to find out?" he asked in an almost mocking tone. He then walked out cackling.

"Freak" you mumbled under your breath as you went to wash your hand that he had shook before it transformed into a horrendous demon and ate you alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NIGHT ONE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Rrriiinnnggg ~ Rrriiinnnggg ~ Rrriiinnnggg_

You jumped as you heard the loud ring. Cursing at how you were scared by a PHONE you started listening to a recorded message.

_"__Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

"Let's do it" you said to yourself enthusiastically.

_ "__Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." _

"Wait so if I die they'll remove all evidence I was ever here?" you thought for a moment. "Yep. Seems like something he'd do."

_"__Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, _"What do you mean by 'quirky'?" you asked the non-responsive voice. _ "__But do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years _"_And I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

"Not if there being 'quirky'" you mumbled to yourself wandering if being 'quirky' had anything to do with Ron Lucifer. It probably did.

_"__So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. _"Wander?" you asked becoming a little on edge_ "__Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"… what?" was your slightly scared response.

_"__Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

"No. nonononononononononononono. NO"

_"__Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

"…. FU-"

A/N: First fan fiction ever wooo! I'm sorry if it was short; please tell me what I should do to make it better and if you want me to continue. Bye-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

_…__.FU-"_

"OK. I can do this. I just have to NOT die. Not to hard right?" you said out loud to yourself trying to calm down. "No this is a prank." You tried to reassure yourself. "It's just Ron Lucifer playing a prank." You stopped to think then let your head fall into your hands. "No It's not, I'm gonna die." you started making a high pinched whining noise that would remind anyone of a dying animal. You eventually stopped deciding you were done whining about your eminent death like a little wuss. '(Y/N) IS NO WUSS!' you thought making you feel braver. "Now I'm gonna check the cameras like a BIG girl."

You then felt your stomach do flip-flops as you saw the bunny was no longer there "W-Where's the bunny?" you said as you proceeded to flip through all the cameras statistically. Not long after, you found him in the back-room with his face almost shoved into the camera and his eyes changed to black with white lights in the middle. You jumped and dropped the tablet as you let out a small scream. You took a breath steeled your nerves and picked up the tablet. Bonnie was still there staring into your soul so you flipped to the stage to check on the others.

Chica was not there. You frantically flipped through the cameras trying to locate Chica. You found her standing in the bathroom entrance not long from then. You knew you had to check on Bonnie, you _really_ didn't want to but you knew you had to. Bonnie wasn't there. You started flipping through the cameras but couldn't find the purple bunny of death. After about the third time flipping through the cameras you found him standing in the hallway. "GO AWAY AND GET A LIFE, PREFERABLY NOT MINE." You yelled trying to somehow get the over sized bunny out of the hallway. You wondered for a brief moment why they just stood there, but quickly decided you didn't care. It was better than if they just bum rushed you after all.

The cameras then went black. You knew the bunny was going to be at your door. You slowly hit the left light button and saw bonnie even though you knew he would be there you weren't prepared for the big purple face you saw in the doorway. You screamed and punched the door button. The door shut with a loud "_slunk_" you quickly shut the other door to even though there was nothing there. "I'm not gonna make it" you said as cool sweat beaded on your head and stained your shirt. "No" you said motivating yourself. "I'm going to live, and then I'm gonna put that murderous demon in his place."

Felling much braver you checked the right door light. There was nothing there so you opened the door. You checked the left door and saw a shadow in the light. You let out a shaky breath and closed your eyes taking a moment to calm down and just breathe. 'Come on (L/N) get it together' you thought 'if you don't make it through nobody will ever put that rip-off in his place.' You flipped to the stage to check on Freddy and he was looking at the camera. You drew in a quick breath, let it out slowly, and started looking for Chica. You could hear banging coming from the kitchen so you assumed she was in there.

Once while looking for Bonnie you past over camera 1C, AKA pirate's cove only to see a fox head poking out. You only stared for a moment before resuming your search for Bonnie but you continued to check pirate's cove every once in a while.

The same pattern continued until your shift was over, look for Bonnie, check on Chica, check door lights, and check pirate's cove. A loud ring followed by children saying 'yay' in unison caused you to jump and check the cameras. You soon found out that your shift was over. 'I can put the boss from hell in his place over the phone' you thought as you sprinted towards the front door.

After finding out you couldn't leave because you HAD NO KEYS you decided that you had to talk to someone. That rip-off of Lucifer probably didn't give you any keys so you couldn't leave.

"Prick." you mumbled under your breath as you went to a certain cove to speak to a fox pirate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Foxy P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was standin' in me cove unable to move but still conscious like every mornin' 'til somethin' odd happened. [When] me curtains were pulled open 'n I saw th' guard standin' thar eyein' me. "Oh you poor thing" She said wit' a sad look in her eyes. I mentally blinked wonderin' what she was implyin'. Me metaphorical heart skipped a beat as I realized she actually cared what condition I was in. no one cared 'bout how ol' Foxy was doin' since 87' "So, I wanted to thank you." 'What would she want to thank me fer?' I thought as I continued to stare blankly. "Thank you for not trying to kill me I mean, you're really cool."

'She thinks ol' Foxy is cool.' I thought utterly ecstatic that someone actually liked me. "Hope I see you in my office tonight." She winked 'n walked away. Now I may knot be knowin' much 'bout romance, but I be knowin' what it means when a lady hopes to see ye alone at nightfall. If I had blood it would have all risen to me face as I realized that 'tis pretty guard LIKED me.

'I be goin' to enjoy t'night' I thought fantasizin' 'bout all 'o th' thin's that could happen as th' guard closed th' curtains.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reality~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You went to pirate's cove and drew open the curtains to reveal a large animatronic fox. You looked it up and down "Oh you poor thing." At first you felt bad because of the shape it was in, but soon shrugged it off realizing he would probably try to kill you to if he was able. "So, I wanted to thank you." you said felling slightly weird because he didn't respond and was probably turned off. "Thank you for not killing me I mean, that was really cool of you." There was a small pause as you stood there awkwardly. "I hope I don't see you in my office tomorrow night." You blinked one eye rapidly because some dust flew into it from the dirty cove. After pulling the curtains closed you went to sit in a nearby chair while trying to get the dust out of your eye while you waited for your hell spawn of a boss who dared to call himself human.

After waiting a few minutes you heard keys jingling. You turned your head to see Ronald Lucifer unlocking the door. You got up and prepared yourself to put him in his place. "Good morning (Y/N), I trust you had a good night?" He said. You knew on the inside that he was laughing at your misfortune. "No. No I didn't" you said severely ticked at this crazy demon-man for asking such a stupid question. "I could have died you know." "Of Course I know. I'm the owner." He said in a very matter of fact way.

You looked at him shocked. 'He knew he was sending people to their death and did nothing about it.' You thought in horror. 'On second thought that sounds just like him.' "Well then if that's how it is I qui-" he cut you off. "I hope you weren't about to say 'I quit' because I would just hate for you to go." He said seeming to be getting bigger. "You just got this job and it would be a real shame if you were to lose it"

He started coming closer. You started to freak out as some kind of black aura encased him. "Iwasn'tgoingtosayIquit,Iwasgoingtosayum….umm" he was still coming closer. 'THINK (Y/N) THINK' "That's not what it sounded like" he said in a sing-song voice. He gave a sadistic smile that sent chills down your spine. Looking at his teeth you noticed that they were pointed _way_ more than a normal human's should be, or any human for that matter.

He was now within arm's reach. He reached for your head. You tried to back up but he was too fast. He put his hand on your head and grabbed pulling you towards him. He put his head right next to your ear and whispered "It would be a shame if I had to hurt that pretty little face of yours." he moved his head from your ear stopped grabbing and instead ruffled your hair showing a large and obviously fake smile.

You vaguely noted that the aura was gone and his teeth had gone back to normal. "But if you say you aren't going to quit, I have no choice but to believe you." He moved his hand of your head

You let out a shaky breath and stabilized yourself on a nearby chair. "See you tomorrow (Y/N)" he turned and started walking away. You started walking to the door. "Oh and (Y/N)" he called not looking at you. "Y-yes sir?" you stuttered out turning to look at the now regular sized man. "Don't tell anyone, OK? It wouldn't be too hard to find out where you live." He turned the corner so you were alone in the main room with the animatronics.

Your head was spinning. 'I have to come back here tonight and subject myself to another night of this torture.' You thought as you grabbed your head with one hand and made your way out through the doors to your car. You could think about this later but right now, you needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_'__I have to come back here tonight and subject myself to another night of this torture.' You thought as you grabbed your head with one hand and made your way out through the doors to your car. You could think about this later but right now, you needed sleep_.

It was 11:00Pm and you were in your apartment nervously pacing in a circle. 'What should I do.' you thought trying to solve your problem. 'If I go back the animatronics will kill me, but if I don't Ron will kill me.' You wondered briefly which would be worse, but you soon stopped as to not scar yourself for life. "Why does everything want to kill me?" you said out loud, thinking you might have some sort of supernatural marker saying 'kill me' floating above your head. There was a pause as you thought of what to do. 'I can call in sick.' You thought. 'No he would know.' You thought of several more ways to get out of work, but none of them were good enough to fool someone as Intelligent as Ron Lucifer "UUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH" you groaned as you kicked the wall in frustration.

After minuets of fruitless pondering you checked the time. It was twenty to twelve and you knew that you had to leave now or face the wrath of Lucifer's twin brother. You checked your bag. "Flashlight, check batteries, check thermos of coffee, check." You listed off making sure you had what you needed. "Alright that seems like everything." You grabbed your bag, locked the door, got in your car and drove to what would most likely be your death.

You arrived in the parking lot and got out of your car. After a moment's hesitation you entered the building. "Good evening (Y/N)." you cringed as you heard the silky voice of your boss. "I'm surprised you came. Most don't come back after the first night." You ground your teeth in barley concealed rage. 'I wonder why?' you thought sarcastically "Aww, no 'hello' no 'good evening sir' do you know how rude that is?" this guy was pushing all your buttons. Why, you didn't know but you did know that you couldn't _do_ anything and it was driving you mad.

"Good evening _sir._" You ground out felling the burn of being _polite_ to this monster. "Good girl." You flinched as he put his hand on your head and patted you like a dog. Every fiber of your being was screaming for you to slap his hand away, but you knew that that would end badly so you begrudgingly stood still and let him pet your head. He stopped petting you. "You have to start work now so I'll be going." He said as he left, locking you inside in the presses. "Hallelujah" you mumbled to yourself as you went to your office, preparing for your shift to start.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NIGHT TWO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Rrriiinnnggg ~ Rrriiinnnggg ~ Rrriiinnnggg_

_Uhh, Hello Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!_ "Yay for me then." you thought sarcastically_. I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses._ You slammed your head on the desk. "Of course they do if they didn't it would be too easy wouldn't it?" you said angrily. _Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

You checked and, lo and behold, Bonnie was gone. You mentally yelled every obstinacy you knew as you flipped through the cameras trying to find the annoying bunny. You eventually found him standing in the dining hall, staring at the camera.

_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? __You were not amused by that statement.__I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. "_LIES!_" you yelled not liking this guy lying about your safety.__I'm not implying that. __"_MORE LIES!_" __Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. __"…" __The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._

"WHAT!" you yelled, now panicking about having _another_ animatronic to watch. "ANOTHER ROBOT THAT'S GOING TO TRY AND RIP MY FACE OF!" "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'doesn't like to be watched' if HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE WATCHED WHY DO I HAVE TO CHECK ON HIM!" you took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm yourself.

You checked the dining hall for Bonnie, He wasn't there. Backstage, nope hallway, nope hall corner, nope door, surprisingly not. You had no idea where the bunny could be you heard heavy metal against the tile and checked the corners and hallway. You found Bonnie in the supply closet. You put down the tablet and let out a sigh of relief. You checked the stage only to find that Chica was not there. You checked the places where she usually was. You heard her in the kitchen so you put down the tablet to conserve power.

You remembered what the phone guy said so you checked pirate's cove, but the fox wasn't there. You started flipping through the cameras desperately hoping he wasn't anywhere close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Foxy P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was standin' outside th' door watchin' th' guard. She was hunched over th' tablet, light caressin' her skin makin' her look like one 'o them angles th' kiddies always talked 'bout. Sweat dripped from her forehead on to th' tablet like rain drops from th' sky. Her wide (E/C) Eyes sparklin' in th' dim light. Her (H/C) Hair flowin' from her ponytail like waves in th' sea. She was so beautiful I had to put me hook under me jaw to keep it up. I was goin' to step closer 'n introduce myself properly, but a loud clank interrupted me. "Sup Fox?" Bonnie asked.

Th' door closed wit' a loud _'slunk.' _ I stared, shocked at what just happened. I turned 'n growled at th' bunny. "Ye may have just ruined me only chance at true happiness." I ground out ready to keelhaul the landlubber. "What are you talking about?" He asked in idiotic cluelessness. "Ye have three seconds to run." I said brandishin' me hook. He knew I wasn't jokin' so he took off as fast as he could. It wouldnt be fast enou'h though. "Three!" I yelled, excited to sink me hook in his side.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reality~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were sitting in your office sweating bullets which were annoyingly falling on the tablet. You couldn't find the fox. As you were flipping through the cameras you heard a clank followed by a few robotic clicks and buzzing. You slammed the door before you could even fully turn around. There was a short pause before you heard mechanical growling followed by some lighter clicks and buzzing. There was more growling and then there were heavy thumps like one of them was running.

You pulled up the camera and switched to the west hallway to see Bonnie running away from Foxy. You sat there confused while Foxy screeched at Bonnie swinging at him with his hook making Bonnie screeched back. 'I really need a new job.' You thought taking a sip of the blessing that was warm coffee, As you opened the door to conserve power.


	4. Chapter 4

_ 'I really need a new job.' You thought taking a sip of the blessing that was warm coffee, as you opened the door to conserve power._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Freddy's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was standing on the stage alone. Perfectly content with watching the moon light shine through the slightly dirty glass and letting my mind wander. That was, until I heard Bonnie sprint through the hallway directly at me. "FFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYY." He screeched tying to out run Foxy who was right behind him. I braced myself, preparing to stop Bonnie from breaking himself against the wall behind the stage.

I put out my arms and caught Bonnie before he ran into the wall. We spun and as our momentum slowed I adjusted my feet so we wouldn't fall. We stopped moving and I had to hold on to Bonnie for a few seconds so he wouldn't fall. When I let go he immediately hid behind me. "Freddy" He cried "Foxy's lost it." At that time Foxy jumped on to the stage and swung at Bonnie with his hook. Luckily I was able to catch the arm before any damage could be done.

"What is going on here?" I asked as my grip tightened on his arm. " 'Tis lily-livered scoundrel ruined me chances wit' th' guard!" he yelled as he attempted to pull his arm out of my grip. "I don't know what he's talking about." Said Bonnie from behind me. "Enough wit' yer bilge ye sorry black-spotted nattering wretch." Was Foxy's reply. "I don't even know what that means!" Yelled Bonnie. Foxy tried to lunge at Bonnie forgetting that I was holding his arm. The sudden movement almost tore his arm from its socket.

"Let go ye flea ridden swine." Yelled Foxy, forgetting in his anger that I was the boss around here. I used his arm that I was still holding to pull him in front of me and screeched loudly. That seemed to snap him out of his anger filled trance. "Bonnie, get back here." I said, not needing to turn my head to know that Bonnie was trying to sneak off. I heard him tense before he turned and came back.

"Now I will ask again, what is going on?" I looked at Bonnie "Bonnie?" "The guard closed the door in our faces and foxy went ballistic." Bonnie said looking pointedly at Foxy. I let Foxy's arm go as he started talking. "No" said Foxy in an almost whiny voice "she shut th' door in yer face, she likes me." He crossed his arms in a childlike fashion. "Is that all?" I asked. "What do ye mean 'is that all'." He asked like it was something that didn't happend every night. "'tis be important, what if she's so scared she never opens th' doors fer me again." There was a pause as a look of horror appeared on his face.

"Then I'll never get to be knowin' her. Meanin' she'll never get to be knowin' me, 'n if she don't get to be knowin' me, then she's never goin' to love me. 'n if she don't love me we can't love each other. 'n if we can't love each other -" "I get it." I cut him off before he could get too caught up in his senseless rambling.

"How do you know she left the door open for you?" I asked trying to bring the fox to reality softly, it seemed like he really liked this guard. " 'cause she likes me." Was his reply. "How do you know this?" I asked. "She said I was cool." He said face going to one of pure childlike joy. I felt bad about crushing his dreams but I knew someone had to do it. "Foxy" I said. My voice was soft. "I don't think the guard likes you like you think she does." I slowly put my hand on his shoulder. He knocked it away violently. "No th' guard likes me I'll show ye." He said before sprinting down the west hallway.

I stood silent and watched Foxy sprint to the door that would, no doubt be closed. "I think his A.I. has finally cracked." Said Bonnie. I stared at him disapprovingly, but on the inside I couldn't help but agree with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Foxy's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'How dare 'e say that' I thought while running to the door. 'She left th' door open fer me once 'n she'll do it again.' I would like to say I was sure, I would like to say that I knew the door would be open, and the guards would smile her beautiful smile when she saw me come in. but I didn't, there was a voice in the back of my CPU saying that Freddy was right. But I needed to believe that the door was… …..Shut. The guard shut the door. 'No' I thought. I started banging on the door in despair. "GO AWAY!" I heard the guard yell trough the door "It's me" I yelled trying to make the guard open the door. "It's me It's me IT'S ME!" I yelled slamming my fists in to the door.

'Nonononononononononononono' was the only thing going through my head as I rammed myself into the door again and again.

I slid down against the door. 'I was reject'd' I thought as oil ran down my face, the closest thing to tears I could produce. 'Again'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Freddy P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie and I were staring, waiting for something to happen. Then we heard banging followed by the guard yelling at him to go away. I winced and slowly went to see what was wrong. Bonnie Followed behind me also concerned for the well being of our friend.

When we got there Foxy was sitting against the door, oil leaking from his eyes. I walked over and got on my knees. "Are you OK Foxy?" I said trying to wipe the oil off of his face. "She reject'd me Freddy" he said in the most hart-broken voice I've heard since he was put out of order. "I thou' she liked me. She said I was cool, I 'eard 'er." I felt rage building up in my chest. 'How could she do this to Foxy' I thought enraged by this woman. I looked at the door keeping her safe. 'I swear I will get you back for this'

Bonnie went over to the other side of Foxy. "Don't worry about it buddy." He said in a confidence filled voice, trying to make Foxy feel better "She's not worth all this trouble." "YE DON' UNDERSTAND!" Foxy yelled. Now angry at Bonnie. "SHE WAS SPE'AL, SHE WAS TH' ONE!"

"Clam down Foxy." I said calmly. "Bonnie apologize." "What? No he started it I was just t-" "Now" I growled out. "I'm sorry Foxy." Bonnie said a hint of fear still in his voice. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." "it don' mat'r anyway." He said back to being sad. "She don' like me" he mournfully looked at the door separating us from the guard. "come on foxy, let's go to the kitchen. I'm sure hanging out with Chica will make you feel better." Said Bonnie, trying to cheer up our friend. "That's a great idea Bonnie." I said in a soft voice. "Foxy." "Y-Yea" he sniffled out. "Would you like to talk to Chica?" I said knowing Chica would be the best person to cheer him up. He shook his head. "I don' wan'ta leave.

I went to the kitchen while Bonnie was helping Foxy to his feet. It was slow going since foxy didn't want to move, but at least he didn't have the energy to fight back. I entered trough the kitchen door to find Chica making pizza like most nights.

"Hey Chica" I said. She whipped her head to my direction witch happened to be right behind her. "Hi-Ya Freddy." She greeted, and then turned the rest of her body to the way her head was looking. "what-cha doin in here?" she asked in her childlike voice. "I've got bad news." I said my voice grim. She stopped smiling and got serious. "How bad?" she asked concern lacing her voice.

"Bad." I said. Just as I was about to explain Bonnie came in with Foxy on his shoulder. "Hey Chica." Bonnie said carefully setting Foxy on a counter. "Foxy's not felling to good right now, we were hoping you could help." "Of course." Chica said rushing to Foxy. "Aww, you poor thing you-" she was cut off by Foxy wailing. "Tha' be wha' she said too." He wailed "Who's she?" Chica asked gently rubbing his back.

"th' guard." He quietly said. "I thou' she liked me." Before anything else could happen the power went out with a loud dying buzz. I smiled and said "I'll be right back" I started walking away. "No, Freddy please don' kill 'er." Asked Foxy. I had no idea why he wanted to protect the guard but I didn't want to upset him so I said OK.

This of course didn't mean I wasn't going to hurt her, just not kill her. **No one** messes with my friends and gets away with it. No, she was going to pay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were sitting at your desk mourning the loss of your best friend Mr. warm coffee, when you heard a loud robotic shriek. You jumped and checked the cameras. Chica was still in the kitchen, playing with the pans like a three year old. You flipped to the stage to check on Freddy, with him there was Foxy and Bonnie. You saw foxy crossing his arms like a child and heard Freddy give out clicks and buzzes in response.

'It's kind of weird seeing them move instead of the odd teleport thing they do.' You thought as the scene in front of you became very silly. The fox was flailing his arms wildly while…explaining something? Or at least it looked like it. The fox stopped as the bear raised his hand to…silence him? The bear then started comforting the fox. Well it looked like the bear was comforting anyway. The fox decided to get violent, for some reason unknown to you, and hit the bears comforting hand.

The fox suddenly sprinted towards the office area, you slammed the both door buttons because you had no idea what door he would try to come through. you soon heard banging on the left door. You jumped, shocked that this one actually hit the door. you grabbed the tablet and hid underneath the desk. 'What if he breaks the door?' You thought in a moment of panic. You dismissed the idea of him breaking the door after the forth hit.

You checked the power and were shocked to see it down to 19%, it was only four. You started to panic "GO AWAY!" you yelled not wanting to run out of power. Images of Bonnie with no eyes and Freddy with blood shot human eyes flashed across your vision soon obscuring everything out as a demonic voice repeated the words 'it's me'. You curled into a ball wrapping your arms around your head as you shook. The images soon stopped leaving you felling claustrophobic in your dark, dirty work space. You stayed in that position silently sobbing just wanting your shift to end.

Unfortunately your prayers went unanswered as the power went out with a loud dying buzz causing you to curl up tighter and whimper in fear. 'I have to move.' You thought. 'But how? I can't run from what I can't see.' You thought, knowing you didn't have much time and needed to leave as soon as possible.' You then remembered the flash light you had put in your bag. You slowly unraveled yourself from the balled-up position you were in and with shaking hands, grabbed the flash light and several batteries, which most of you dropped. Shoved the batteries in your pocket and turned on the flashlight, the moment you heard heavy foot steeps in the left hallway you bolted out the right door.


	5. Chapter 5

_You slowly unraveled yourself from the balled-up position you were in and with shaking hands, grabbed the flash light and several batteries, which most of you dropped. Shoved the batteries in your pocket and turned on the flashlight, the moment you heard heavy foot steeps in the left hallway you bolted out the right door._

_You started running but immediately spun around when you heard Freddy begin playing his music. Your heart speed as you watched the bear play his song in morbid fascination. You slowly started going backwards not wanting to look away from the large bear. _

_You heard the music stop and broke into a full out sprint. When you spun to run away and in your haste you slipped on a piece of paper. Due to the odd angle you were unable to put out your hands to stop the fall. You landed face first and broke your nose. You howled out in pain grabbing your now bloody nose as tears pricked the corners of your eyes._

_Freddy's footsteps came closer to your body as you started crawling to get away from the large homicidal animatronic that was behind you. With vision blurred by tears' you stumbled to get up, fear coursing through your body as you managed to get to your feet and run. _

_Your hair was roughly pulled by Freddy as he tried to grab you. You jerked your head forwards as fast and hard as you could, your hair mostly slipping out of his hand. What didn't come out of his hand came out of your head, leaving it stinging and probably bleeding. You barley felt anything with the adrenalin coursing through your veins._

_You emerged from the hallway and quickly made the decision to go right due to the animatronics usually staying on the left side. Your decision was proven to be the wrong one when a door opened suddenly, causing you to slam your face into it. You stumbled backwards holding your once again bleeding nose._

_You opened your eyes only to see a large purple chest. You slowly looked up until your eyes met the eyes of a homicidal purple bunny. A shiver ran down your spine as you continued to stare into the unblinking purple eyes. _

_He stared at you for multiple seconds before making sounds you would like to call speech. "Qwjghterdlgjth?" Asked the large murder machine. "Jkghriemhjalewhkpwufkla, Jgosbvkeut." There was a pause as if he expected you to answer._

_'__Can I make it?' you thought staring past the bunny at the door. You felt confident that you were faster than the bunny and were about to run until a crushing thought entered your mind. 'I DON'T HAVE KEYS!" you mentally yelled, cursing the hell spawn that was your boss. _

_You were torn from your thoughts when you heard the bunny start speaking again. "Ofjr, iehdbjshiwq." he said seemingly waiting for an answer to his question. "Nogjehgajdlkenvotk." He loudly said and continued to stare as you heard Freddy come in from behind you, slowly coming closer until you couldn't escape the two bots sandwiching you._

_The bunny started growling as Freddy let out a laugh. "FHOEHTUDHBGKRVJWWLJG!" he yelled swinging his giant paw at your face. You let your knees give out, collapsing to the floor just in time to save your life. _

_A loud crash sounded as Bonnie's fist met Freddy's face. You looked up to see Bonnie standing perfectly still with the most shocked face an animatronic could have. Freddy was also still head tilted sharply to the right, his left eye light turning on and off making his eye flash from black to regular rapidly._

_You quickly crawled past Freddy before getting up and running away. You heard loud animatronic screeching but didn't turn around having a good guess at what was happening. You paused for a moment, searching for somewhere to hide. _

_You saw that pirate's cove had the curtains opened and thought it as good a place as any to hide. You ran through the opened curtains and looked quickly to the left, nothing of use. You looked to the right to see a ship._

_At first it seemed useless until a though entered your head. 'He would've programmed them to not break store property.' You thought, heavily disgusted that that was more important than your life._

_The ship was small enough that Freddy wouldn't be able to get in and big enough so that he couldn't climb on to it. 'The perfect place to camp until six' you thought as the sounds of metal on metal stopped. 'And not a moment too soon.'_

_You found an entrance but it was blocked by a large pile of wood. You rammed yourself into the large pile of wood that was blocking the entrance trying to break it down, but a particularly sharp piece cut into your shoulder leaving a deep gash mark and various splinters. _

_You groaned in pain as you looked for something to help you. You saw an area that was damaged probably by one of the animatronics, which looked like you could climb onto the deck with some effort. You started climbing shrugging off the pain and speeding to the deck. _

_You were trying to get over the railing as Freddy came through the entrance letting out his distorted laugh. With a leap that surprised you, you flung yourself over the railing, landing haphazardly on the deck bruising multiple parts of your body. _

_You stood up and looked down carefully at the raging bear below you. He knocked down the rubble blocking the entrance and tried to fit himself into the clearly too small hole. There was a crack signaling he broke something. 'OhfriggohfriggohfriggohfriggOHFRIG!' you thought, not expecting him to be able to break the ship._

_He stopped upon hearing the crack and backed out. He walked around for a while trying to find a way to get on the ship. After the third time circling the ship he looked at you and screeched, before walking off to do something else. _

_You sighed in relief letting your head fall back felling the most exhausted you've felt in years. You started to drift off and within seconds you were in the blissful unconscious without even nightmares to ruin your precious moment of peace. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bonnie P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I sighed as I watched foxy cry tears of oil on to Chica's shoulder staining it black, as Chica soothingly rubbed his back. "I jus' don' get it," Foxy said sadness heavy in his voice "I thou' she liked me, she said I was cool. Why wou' she do t'is to me?" _

_"__I don't know sweetie." Chica said in her most soothing voice. "But don't worry, Freddy will take care of everything." Foxy started to mumble, rubbing his face deeper into Chica's shoulder and pulling her into a hug._

_I got up and left the room, unable to sit through the tears any longer. When I opened the door I heard something collide with it. I shut the door and saw the office-skeleton holding its face as some office-fluid came out._

_It looked into my eye and stared. "So you're the one that started this mess, huh?" I asked not really needing a confirmation. "You've caused a lot of problems around here, I don't like that." I paused waiting for it to respond._

_"__Hey, listen to me when I'm taking to you." I said as I caught it staring past me. As I said that Freddy entered the hallway laughing his demented laugh, coming close enough to sandwich it between us. I started growling at her as she still hadn't answered me. _

_The fact it wasn't a question was irrelevant._

_'__She's mocking me.' I thought as she continued to stare. 'Dose she not think I'm a threat? Dose she not know what I can do?' "Answer ME B***" I yelled as I swung my paw at her face, even though she didn't have the protection of a suit and it probably would have killed her, making the problem worse._

_I was mad OK? Get off my case._

_She fell suddenly and Freddy was now the one that would be hit. I tried to stop but all my rage was in that fist. 'I CAN'T STOP MY RAGE!' I thought as my fist collided with Freddy's face but lucky I slowed my rage enough that it only dented the metal and broke his eye._

_I stood still even as the guard crawled away, only focusing on Freddy. His eye was flashing like crazy as he slowly turned his head to look at me. "NonononoFreddyididn'tmea-" "__**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**__" "__MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_


	6. Chapter 6

_"__NonononoFreddyididn'tmea-" "__**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**__" "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Freddy's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I was done with bonnie and now I was going after the girl. I walked purposely to pirate's cove, knowing that was the only place any sane person would hide. I came through the curtains and let out a loud laugh. 'It won't be long now.' I thought as I located the girl. 'You'll pay for what you did.'

I walked to the entrance of the ship only to find that there was a large amount of rubble blocking it. It would be easy to clear out if I didn't have to worry about damaging the ship, but I did, and I don't think I would be able to do it without damaging the ship, _Foxy's_ ship. I couldn't bring myself to do that, especially since it would be for hurting the girl that Foxy wants safe.

I circled the ship not finding anywhere I could get on without damage being done to the ship. After the third time I looked up at the endoskeleton to see it staring back at me. I screeched at the thing making it jump, before walking out to get Bonnie who was much thinner, lighter, and would be able to get on the ship without much trouble.

I walked to the supply closet. It was his favorite spot to be when something went wrong. I looked in through the door that was slightly ajar and took a moment to admire my handiwork. He looked almost exactly as he did before his _'punishment' _the only difference was how much he was twitching. When I opened the door he was curled up into a ball and twitching spastically. I let out a laugh to announce my presence.

His head shot up and his eyelids raised farther than they were made to go. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" He yelled as he put his head under his purple arm. "Bonnie." I said calmly. "IDAIDN'TMEANTOOITWASANACIDENTISWEAR!" "Bon-" "PLEASE!" He cried. "WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" **_"BONNIE!"_** I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a sitting position.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just need your help." "W-what kind of help?" Bonnie asked scotching back into the corner. I smiled inwardly finding it hard to keep in my amusement at his reaction to my presence alone. I moved closer. "To get the guard, of course." "I- umm, well Foxy wouldn't. What I mean is, uh" His eyes darted around refusing to look at me. "I don't think Foxy would be too happy with that, you know?" he finished in a more even tone finally making eye contact.

"That's why we won't tell him." I smiled slyly. "It's for his own good, really." I said, felling confident that Bonnie would bend to my will after this discussion. "I still don't want to do it." I looked at him. "Well, we could always go for round two. What do you think?" He jumped up and panic could be heard slightly lacing his voice. "I think that guard is as good as dead." He started opening the door before turning his head to me. "We do want to kill her right?" I shook my head no. "Then she's as good as whatever we want her to be."

He marched out the door and out the hallway. "Three…Two…One." I counted aloud. As soon as I said one Bonnie peaked into the small room I was in rather sheepishly. "Uh…Freddy?" "She's in pirate's cove Bonnie." "Thanks bro." I rolled my eyes as I got up and followed behind the overly excited bunny.

We entered the cove and Bonnie quickly climbed up the same way the guard did. I watched in wonder as he nimbly navigated his way up the oddly damaged part of the ship that should have not been able to hold his Wight. "Hey Freddy I think she malfunctioned." Bonnie descended gracefully without the use of his hands.

He held out the guard but something was wrong, she wasn't crying, flailing, screaming, or any of the other embarrassing things guards tended to do. I took her from his arms into mine and almost dropped it as I had been expecting it to be firm like a proper endoskeleton. I rocked my arms back and forth to see what would happen and it cuddled closer to my chest. I held it away disgusted at how quickly it forgot about how much she had hurt our dear friend.

"It's moving right so I think it's just pretending to be broken so it doesn't have to wear a suit." Bonnie said an actual _good_ idea coming out of his voice box for once. "Yes, I have seen some do that but usually they stop as soon as I touch them." I ponder for a moment. "I think she's shut off." I said as it was the only logical explanation. "So, what are we going to do now?" Bonnie asked confused "I suppose we should just get her into a suit and wait for her to turn back on." "Sounds like a plan." Bonnie said enthusiastic.

We than herd Chica coming towards us with Foxy in tow. "It's almost time for shutdown Foxy I think you should get back in your spot. We can talk some more tomorrow, is that ok with you Foxy?" Foxy shrugged and walked in. As he saw us a shocked look washed over his face. "What ye be doin' in me cove capin'?" He then saw the guard that was shutdown in my arms. "What ye be doin' wit th' lass Freddy?" He asked some of the sadness from earlier seeping into his expression. "We were just going to put her in a suit until we could properly deal with her."

Foxy thought for a moment. "I don' think tha' would be such a good idea." There was a pause as he thought some more. "All th' other endos always malfunctioned. I think tha' she should jus' stay with me." His jaw opened in the terrifying way that was his smile. "Foxy *sigh* the guard will never love you the way that you love her, you're just going to have to accept that, It will become easier once you do."

"We'll never know 'till we try, yea?" he came closer and attempted to grab the guard. I moved her out of his reach and spoke. "Foxy she doesn't love you, understand that and this would all be so much easier." As I started walking to the back room Foxy started following trying to grab the guard that I had to continually shift around to keep out of his reach.

"Com'on capin' there's no garen-" "FOXY! THIS GUARD DOES NOT. AND WILL NOT. LOVE YOU. **_EVER!_**" Foxy was stunned as I pulled out a suit and prepared to push her inside. Foxy fell forward and stared pulling on my hip joint in a pleading way. "Capin' please don' do this." I ignored him and placed the guard's legs in the opening of the suit. "**_PLEE-E-ESE._**" He wailed. The guard's head shot up and the sound of her legs hitting the metal was heard accompanied with a loud scream.

I had had enough of this I pulled the guard out of the suit and through her to the floor. I could feel my eye glitching as I turned to yell at the fox. "IF YOU WANT TO HAVE YOUR HEART BROKEN AGAIN DON'T LET ME TRYING TO BE A GOOD FRIEND STOP YOU!" I yelled grabbing the guard that was trying to get away and throwing her at the fox. I stomped out to take my spot on the stage before six, slamming the door behind me, all while seething at how stupid the fox was being when I only wanted to help one of my few friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were jolted awake by a loud screech, you tried to get up but hit your legs on something hard and metal. You screamed in pain and began looking around franticly to see you were in the back room and your legs were in a suit. You started to struggle but were picked up by Freddy who immediately through you to the ground. You landed and were sure you had heard a muffled snap.

You sat upright and a humongous pain burst through your chest casing you to double over. You slowly got to a more slanted position and started crawling. The bear screeched and grabbed you he then preceded to trough you at the fox with unneeded force. This time you knew that you had broken a bone as you struggled to get into a position that didn't hurt.

The bear stomped out of the room and slammed the door as he walked presumably to his spot on the stage to wait for six. You took a deep breath trying to steady your breathing, hyperventilating only serving to make the problem worse. You herd and odd mumbling sound almost as if the fox was trying to speak to you.

You tried to scramble off of the fox but the pain made you quickly rethink your plan. The foxy put his furless hand on your head and started rubbing softly. You stilled not wanting to anger the fox, if that required you to be a pet for a few minutes, so be it. You shifted slightly and found a position were you could rest and weren't being poked by the metal of the fox's exposed chest.

Its head came close to your face as its jaw fell open. You stiffened mentally pleading that he wasn't about to bite. He then licked your face, it was an odd felling, unlike a normal human tongue it wasn't wet but it was still soft. All in all it wasn't bad especially with how much pain you could be feeling.

A relaxing rumbling began in his chest and the tension slowly left your body. You were soon ready for another nap as you snuggled into the fur next to the large hole in his chest to get comfortable. Suddenly it stopped, you slowly opened one of your eyes and glanced around the room. Finding nothing wrong you looked up and saw that the fox's eyes had turned off and it's head was now resting on his chest.

You were upset that he had stopped the massage chair like rumbling before you remembered one important fact. "IT'S SIX. I'M ALIVE. I MADE IT. YE- UGH!" you were cut off by a pain in your chest from moving about too much. The door was opened and your boss came in. he took one look at the state you were in and began chuckling.

You stared, not having the energy to be disgusted and/or offended. "Help." You said simply. Right now the only thing you wanted to do was rest. He pulled you out of the fox's grip and carelessly held you like a sack of potatoes. He chuckled as you squirmed in pain.

He brought you out to your car and set you in the driver's seat. "You should get yourself checked out, because I expect you back to work tonight." You nodded sleepily and went to do just that. He watched you drive off. As soon as you were gone he went to the back stage and shut the door locking Foxy in for the day.

A/N: Sorry this update took so long. I've been working on other things and dealing with the wide and very vague thing known as life. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for the review it makes me feel wonderful to hear your opinion. :D


	7. Chapter 7

_He brought you out to your car and set you in the driver's seat. "You should get yourself checked out, because I expect you back to work tonight." You nodded sleepily and went to do just that. He watched you drive off. As soon as you were gone he went to the back stage and shut the door locking Foxy in for the day._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Night 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'Beep beep beep.' _You were awoken by the highly annoying sound that was your alarm clock. You stuck your arm out from under your comforter and felt around for the offending object. After minuets of fruitless searching you rolled out of bed sleepily and hit the snooze button not bothering to actually turn the alarm off.

You rubbed your eyes and stretched only to find that that was a bad idea as your ribs throbbed in pain. "S***!" You cussed leaning forward and holding your chest and waiting for the pain to subside. When the pain finally dulled you carefully got out of bed and walked to the bath room.

You opened the lone cabinet and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. You took two pills and put it back before starting your evening shower. You dried off and put on your work clothes before sitting down to a late night breakfast of cold cereal and coffee. 'Breakfast of champions.' you thought sarcastically.

You ate in silence thinking about your job and the odd fox. 'I should have been dead.' You thought shoving another spoon full of coco puffs into your mouth. 'So why and I sitting here right now?' you sipped the coffee carefully, still too hot, you put it back down. 'Why didn't the fox kill me when he had the chance? Why didn't the bear finish shoving me in the suit?' Your shins twinged at the memory of slamming into the metal suit.

'The bunny sounded like it expected an answer, but what was the question?' You put the bowl full of milk to your lips and gulped it down. 'Were they trying to communicate with me?' You put the empty bowl and spoon into the sink. 'What were they trying to say? If they can think for themselves why are they trying to kill the night guards?' You sipped your coffee, safe to drink. You downed the cup in a few large gulps.

You checked the time. 'It's eleven fifteen.' You thought about leaving early. 'Better early than late.' You thought. You put the mug in the sink before grabbing your coat and heading out the door. You pulled out of the apartment parking lot unable to stop thinking about the homicidal animatronics.

You arrived at the pizzeria by eleven thirty and walked in the doors as the cleaning drew were wrapping up. You sat on the stage and waited for the crew to leave. "…Yeah it was f***ing insane." You hared one of the younger cleaners say. "There's no way that happened, robots can't think." This caught your attention. "No I swear, the fox turned on and tried to talk to me." "Then what did it say then?" He asked mockingly. "I don't know it voice box might of busted or something." The other one rolled his eyes and walked away.

This gave you an idea. 'What if there voice boxes are messed up? Maybe I can fix them.' Your face brightened 'I don't know how to fix animatronics but there still talking during the day so they can't be that bad.' You looked around before silently slipping into the back room. As you though the room was completely empty other than the empty heads and the suit you were almost shoved into yesterday.

You started pushing around piles of spare parts, being as quiet as possible, looking for some sort of tool box. After a about a minute you moved an empty Freddy head to reveal a black tool box with a large, red, reflective 'x' on the front and back. You grabbed the box victoriously and turned around. You jumped and clasped your empty hand over your mouth to prevent screaming.

You cautiously stepped closer to the fox before realizing that he was still turned off. You gave a sigh of irritated relief. "You scared the f*** out of me." You looked at your hand and then back to the fox. "Well, here goes everything." You said as you carefully opened his mouth. After searching for some time you found the voice box. You tried multiple tools until you found a wrench that worked perfectly. "You have a few screws loose you know that?" You chuckled at your unfunny joke.

True to your word there were multiple things that could have easily been fixed if you had the right tools and, luckily for the fox, you had these tools. "There, good as…" You looked at the still horrifying but not-as-horrifying-as-before fox. "Not what you were before." You patted the fox's head before going to the stage. All of the cleaners were now gone and you were completely alone with the bots.

You checked your watch. 'I still have some time left.' You continued to do the same with the bots that were on stage and had just finished doing Freddy when you caught a glance at you watch. "HOLY F***!" You yelled sprinting to the office still holding the wrench you used to tighten their parts. You jumped into the office just as the phone started ringing. You sat down in your chair carelessly throwing the wrench on the table as the message started to play.

''_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._

_Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

_Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side._

You didn't even bother reacting to this message but one thing did stick. "Playing dead?" You mumbled to yourself. "That could explain why Freddy didn't kill me." There was a pause as you contemplated the situation. "Wait that doesn't make sense he still started putting me in a suit." You thought on this. "Maybe I could ask him." There was a short pause before you burst out into a fit of laughter. "HA! Yeah let's ask the homicidal bear, we can see what he thinks. Oh, ha-ha-ah I crack myself up."

You picked up the tablet and, not to your surprise, bonnie and Chica were gone. You checked your door light and pushed the button just in time to not get murdered by a purple bunny. You checked the other one and nothing was there. You flicked to the backroom to check on Foxy but the room was as empty as ever.

You checked the right door light and saw Bonnie's shadow. You took a deep breath, let it out slow, and checked your left door light. Instead of Chica like you expected it was Foxy standing perfectly still with his hands hanging down at his sides. You jumped and slammed the door button. "Calm down (Y/N)." You said to yourself as quietly as you could. "You can do this."

You checked the door light to see Foxy standing passively. You shakily reached your hand to the door button, flinching back several times, before finally pushing the button. You drew in a deep breath and held it, a long silence followed. "_Hi_?" You squeaked quietly. "G'evenin' lass." He waved his hand slowly. You started to take shallow breathes on account that you needed oxygen to survive.

"_H-howareyoudoingtoday_?" You asked in the same panicked tone. "Pretty good." He said coming ever so slightly closer. "But ye do know it's evenin', aye?" "_Ohsillyme._" "Are ye ok lass? Ye seem kind o' jumpy." "_Nonoi'mfine…perfeclyfine. Hahaha._" He looked at you quizzically. "If ye say so lass." There was an awkward silence as you looked at each other.

"I think we might o' gotten off on th' wrong foot. Can ye give me another chance?" "O-ok." He grinned wide and picked you up in a hug causing you to immediately freeze and go silent. "Lass, are ye ok?" An odd high-pitched squeaky sound came out instead of an audible response.

He let go of you and took a small step back. "Sorry lass, I jus' got a wee bit excited." He said rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. You herd clanking from the hallway and jumped as the loud sound of the door closing reached your ears. You let out a high-pitched nervous laugh. "Don' worry 'bout it lass, me friends don' really seem ta like ye much but they wouldn't dare do nothing' with me around." Foxy gave a large smile and opened his arms for another hug.

You looked at him for a moment before slowly inching towards his chest, flinching backwards many times before letting him wrap his arms around you. The pleasant rumbling returned as he held you to his chest with surprising gentleness. You put your arms around him and snuggled, still mindful of his sharp parts, into his chest. He sunk to the floor taking you with him as he began to pet your head in a gentle manner.

You sat enjoying the calming movements of the fox as the felling of warmth and safety slowly massaged the tension out of your body. "Have I ever told yo-" Foxy put a metallic finger to your lip. "Shh." He purred. "Don' say anythin', jus' enjoy the moment." You gave a half hearted shrug as you put your head on his shoulder and allowed yourself to fall into blissful unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_GLiBuzzZZHeglimeBuzz-Buz-Phew' _You were awoken by the unidentifiable sound and the cold, hard, and disgustingly sticky floor. "Foxy?" "I *Buzz* Ain't be feelin' *Crackle* Too GOOD!" He ground out. You rubbed your eyes and blinked rapidly to clear your vision. Foxy was twitching rapidly, swinging his hook like a mad man, banging his head on the wall, and screeching loudly.

You creeped over to the desk and grabbed your wrench. Foxy suddenly stopped flailing and turned his head one hundred and eighty degrees to look at you. "Ye best be following the rules or I-I-I-I be forced to make ye walk the p-p-p-plank." He turned the rest of his body to you and advanced, slowed by his legs not cooperating with his body.

You pulled the chair in front of you as a shield as he took a swipe at you with his hook. "LandLUB-B-bers be Walkin' T-The pLanK." "Foxy calm the f*** down before I do something I might regret." You slowly made your way behind him. "That-t-t-t-t Be-e-e-E-E Agains' The RuLes 'ere At Freddy FAzbears Piz-z-z-z-z-a-a-a." He somehow managed to say trough his increasingly more glitch voice.

He turned more quickly than you expected and you raised your arms in defense. This act made the pain in your ribs flare up and a scream tore it's self from your throat. This seemed to snap the fox into reality. "(Y/N)?" He said quietly as you collapsed before curling up into a ball.

He knelled to where you had fallen. "I-I'm sorry. Are ye okay? Can ye get up?" He asked worry heavy in his voice. He touched your head with his good hand only to have you flinch back violently. "(Y/N) I didn't mean to I'm so sorry I-I-I WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE BITE OF EIGHTY-SEVEN." You rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding his hook.

You grabbed at his fur trying to find some way to protect yourself. You managed to tear the covering off of his ear and other parts of his suit before grabbing a latch on the back of his head. You pulled violently and the rusty latch broke as the door flung open. His movements became so forceful that you couldn't do anything except pull out handfuls of wires at a time unable to know how much damage you were causing him.

He let out a loud shriek before shutting down. You rolled off of him and onto your back, panting heavily and holding your side trying to cope with the immense pain that coursed through your body. You laid there catching your breath before remembering something extremely important.

You shot up and pushed the light button on both of the doors to reveal shocked animatronics on either side. You knocked trash of off the table looking for the tablet. When you found it one think stuck out. 'Five Percent.' Your eye widened in horror as you continued to stare.

At that time the animatronics must have had snapped out of their shock as they started banging on the doors. You struggled to hold your bladder as the power dropped rapidly. The power meter hit zero and as soon as the doors opened the animatronics crowded around Foxy with Chica putting his head on her lap.

"Foxy, Are you ok? Come on wake up." Chica's voice started to crack and fill with electricity and you were squeezed with guilt as you watched the heart wrenching moment. "C'mon Foxy you can't be gone." There was silence as the broken animatronic said nothing. Chica started sobbing, tears of oil running down her face as sobbing noises were emitted by her voice box.

The two male animatronics turned to you and growled menacingly. You forgot the felling of guilt as fear gripped you instead. "I know there was probably a better way to go about it but that was in self defense." You said pointing to the unmoving fox. "Bulls***!" Bonnie yelled as he trough the remains of the chair. "I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance, now I'm going to fix that mistake." Freddy said as he and Bonnie slowly boxed you into the corner.

A/N: Duh-duh-duuuhhh. More cliff hangers :D

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I'm a lazy motha-frigga. I tried to put in a little romantic moment but I'm not so sure that worked. Now, to rectify my non-updatey-ness here's a thing that happened. My siblings were sitting in the kitchen doing stuff while I was working on this story in the other room (*Gasp*) and I overheard this.

Little sis: OOOOOOWWWWWWWW!

Mom: What's wrong?

Little sis: Joey bit my head!

Little brother: It was an accident.

Mom: How do you accidently bite someone's head!?

Little brother: I was trying to talk and she shoved her scalp into my face.

Mom: *Disapproving and unbelieving silence*

I don't remember what happened next because I was laughing so hard. True story, it happened while I was out of the room so I didn't see what happened but it was the funniest thing. I hoped you enjoyed bye-bye.


	8. Chapter 8

_"I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance, now I'm going to fix that mistake." Freddy said as he and Bonnie slowly boxed you into the corner._

Freddy grabbed you by the throat harshly and slammed you against the wall. Dark spots appeared in your vision as your back made contact and the oxygen was forced out of your lungs. You felt yourself being lifted until only your toes could touch the ground. Freddy tightened his grip around your neck and leaned in until his face was mere inches away from your ear.

"This is going to be long and painful," he whispered, his voice filled with static. "And I'm going to enjoy every second I hear you scream." He let out a low menacing laugh as a choking whimper forced its way out of your throat. You struggled, flailing your arms and legs in a futile attempt to break free.

His excitement rose as you struggled to breathe. "Uhh… Freddy?" Freddy sighed, irritated by Bonnie's interruption. "WHAT, Bonnie?" he spat out. "This is getting kind of creepy. I thought you wanted to torture her not have some kind of freaky robot…thing with her, I don't know. I mean-this is just…wrong."

"Bonnie, I'm doing this for Foxy's own good. Whether I enjoy it or not has absolutely nothing to do with the matter." Freddy said matter-of-factly "Yea I guess, but it's still _way_ creepy." "Bonnie stop being foolish, you obviously have no idea what you are talking about." Bonnie shrugged his shoulders and looked to the floor, embarrassed by his failed confrontation with Freddy. Freddy sighed in irritation before turning to look at you. The site of you in pain and struggling to breathe pushed Bonnie to the furthest corner of his mind. "Now… where was I?" Freddy asked in false confusion, his bloodlust unconcealed.

You squeezed your eyes shut in anticipation of what would come next. 'Why did I decide working at this place would be a good idea?' You cracked you eye opened after seconds of nothing. Freddy's head was turned to look at where Foxy was laying. Only Foxy wasn't laying. Foxy pushed himself up from the sitting position that he was in and slowly rose to his feet. He took a few steps towards you before swerving suddenly to the left and teetered dangerously.

Regaining his balance he spoke to the animatronic bear that was currently holding you. "Freddy," Freddy turned his head to look at Foxy, concern evident in every crevice of his mechanical face. "Foxy you should be laying down." Freddy said gently. "Put ta lass dow-" Sparks started spewing from his mouth like fireworks, preventing him from finishing his sentence.

"Foxy!" Freddy dropped you without a second thought as he ran over to his sparking friend. You rose gasping from the floor. You were dizzy, light headed, and could see almost nothing but large blobs of color moving around something. You stared at the scene that became clearer by the second. Foxy was sparking as black smoke wafted from his torso as the others scrambled madly to help their hurt friend. Guilt rushed over you as you stared at what you had done. 'No. This was all self defense. Pull it together (Y/N), you didn't do anything wrong.'

Despite the fact that it was self defense being true, the guilt stayed. "Come on guys we have to get back to the stage." Chica said, casting a longing glance at their sparking friend. "It's almost six and we can't be caught out of place when we open.' "Chica's right Fred, we got to go." Freddy reluctantly rose. "Bonnie, help me get Foxy back to his cove." "You got it Fred's." "Don't call me Fred's." Freddy snapped angrily. "I was just trying to lighten the mood." Bonnie mumbled as he picked up Foxy's lower half. "Shut up Bonnie."

You sat, waiting until your boss came to unlock the doors. You couldn't stop thinking of how you may have just killed the animatronic fox. He was a bit odd to say the least but he didn't have to die for it. You frowned deeply. 'It couldn't hurt to try could it?' you rose cautiously and snuck to pirate's cove. When you entered Foxy was sitting on top of his chest, he had now stopped sparking and no smoke could be seen.

"Hey there," you said quietly unsure if the others were turned off or not. You walked quietly over to the disabled fox. You rubbed the top of his head, feeling his matted fur in between your fingers. "I'm gonna take a look inside your head ok?" You laughed after a moment of silence. "I know that sounds weird but…" You trailed off, looking every way except at the fox.

You walked behind him and pushed his shoulders until he was leaning as far forward as he could. You stared at the small, still opened, door and the wires that poured out of it. 'What am I doing?' you wondered silently as you set to fixing the broken fox.

You let out a loud sigh as you fastened the chest into its proper place. "There we go, all good." You smiled at your handiwork. Foxy's body was reconstructed from spare parts found in the back room, which you ventured into as soon as you were sure the others were shut off for the day. His jaw was now properly fixed and cleaned and his whole body was covered by freshly cleaned fur. The wiring had been almost entirely ripped out and reinserted, leaving the fox in working condition.

You wiped your head with the back of your hand, smearing a black, gritty, horribly smelling substance across it. You reached to the back of his head and flipped a switch before closing and latching it. You stared as his eyes began to glow and gears started to turn. He looked up at you before speaking. "I be feelin' better than ever b'fore." He sprung up and stretched his mechanical limbs.

"What'd ye do to me?" He paused his stretching to look you in the eyes. "I fixed you?" you said nervously, unwilling to tell him why. 'pleasedon'trememberpleasedon'trememberpleasedon-' "Y-ye did tha fer me?" he asked tentatively. You nodded hesitantly. Before you could register what was happening you were being squished against his chest, his tongue running over your face repeatedly. "Gah! Stop that!" Your face shone a bright read as you felt his soft fur on your skin.

"You're gonna get yourself dirty, right after I cleaned your fur t-" You were cut off by his tongue sliding into your open mouth. His tongue wriggled once before he realized his mistake. "Sorry there lass seem ta be getting' a might to excited, aye?" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. You pushed yourself away from his chest, feeling the most embarrassed you had been for a long time.

"Are ye ok lass? Yer face is a might red." "_I'm fine._" You whispered, staring intensely at the floor. Foxy slipped his hand underneath your chin and lifted your head. Your eye darted around unwilling to look the fox in the eyes. When you finally worked up the courage to look at the fox there was a predatory glint in his eyes. "Did ye like it lass?" he said, voice dropped to no more than a whisper. "_N-no_." "Are ye sure?" he leaned into your ear. "Because I think ye liked it more than ye would admit.~" He licked the shell of your ear slowly, sending a shiver down your spine.

You tried to push him away but his grip was too strong. He slowly moved his hand from your chin to your back before slipping his hand underneath your shirt and rubbing small circles on your back. He moved his mouth from your ear to your neck and began licking. "F-Foxy!" he hummed against your neck happily. His hooked hand hovered over your stomach, tip poking your delicate skin. "T-this is, it's uh yo-" He cut you off by reinserting his tongue into your mouth, he explored your mouth as you sat embarrassed and unable to stop him.

You panted, face flushed as he pulled away to allow you to breathe. "Now tha wasn' so bad was it?" he asked as he pulled his hand out from under your shirt and moved it to your upper back. You relaxed as he shifted the position of his hand, sparing your innocent guts a painful spearing. "(Y/N)?" You sprung up as quickly as possible. "(Y/N)?" he asked again as you bolted out of the room. You ran out of the cove, past the three animatronics, and straight into the devil-spawn that was your boss. He looked down at you with one eyebrow raised. "You have my sincerest apologies that I failed to inform you that you did not have to come into work today."You speed off, head down and eyes glued to the floor.

"(Y/N) WAIT! YE KNOW I WAS JUS' HAVIN' A BIT O' FUN!" Ron cleared his thought loudly. "What are you doing active at this hour?" There was silence as the two stared at each other. Ron's eyes scanned Foxy's newly fixed body. "Did she fix you?" Foxy nodded hesitantly. "I see." Ron walked calmly past Foxy towards pirate's cove. "Follow me." Having great fear of the Satan spin-off he complied. "I'll be shutting you off for the reminder of the day." He said as they entered the cove.

Foxy got comfortable on top of his chest and waited. 'I think I need to give our little night guard a call.' Ron thought as he shut down the fox.

You slammed your door angrily and locked it. 'I can't believe he did that! I can't believe I liked it! I can't believe a robot made me blush! A ROBOT!' You stormed to your kitchen to prepare some calming herbal tea that had been sitting in the back of your pantry for who knows how long. 'I think I deserve a nice, hot bath.' You thought as you flipped the burner to high.

_'Ring, ring,ring'_

You pulled out your cell phone and stared blankly at the caller ID. 'If he crawls out of this phone….' You thought as you answered the phone. "Hello?" "It appears you've been tampering with the animatronics." "Why I had a wonderful night, thanks for asking." You said sarcastically. "I regret to inform you that you've been fired from the position of night shift." "Yay." You said unenthusiastically.

"And have been promoted to mechanic you start tomorrow and will get paid for you time as night guard. Have a nice day." You held the phone to your ear, staring blankly at the wall. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?" You asked yourself as your tea boiled over. You switched your focus to the tea. "I hate my life." "I'm not surprised. You do work at Freddy Fazbear's after all." You gave a start, nearly dropping the phone in the process.

"YOU'RE STILL ON THE PHONE?" You heard his maniacal laughter ring louder and clearer by the second. You pulled the phone away from your ear, pressed the end call button, and chucked your phone on to your couch where it would sit until you were sure that there would be no bosses-from-hell emerging from it.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a little too short. This wasn't how I expected the story to go, but I had no plan anyways so, you get to be a mechanic… :D I think this romance scene turned out better than last time, yea? If you know or think you know how I can make this better please let me know because 1. I like reading reviews 2. I'm still learning and your input would really help me not suck. Bye-Bye


	9. MIKE!

_You pulled the phone away from your ear, pressed the end call button, and chucked your phone on to your couch where it would sit until you were sure that there would be no bosses-from-hell emerging from it. _

Mike stood outside the pizzeria starring up at the large neon sign containing the once familiar characters. Bonnie Freddy and Chica sat proudly smiling happily at any family that passed by. Mike looked at the dirty glass doors and tightened his grip on a crumpled piece of paper in his pocket. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door to be assaulted by the squealing and laughing of happy children.

He strode purposefully through the crowds of obnoxious children to the manager's office, pushing the smell of grease and burnt pizza to the back of his mind. He knocked on the unnaturally thick metal door. "Come in." A calm voice sounded from the other side of the door. Mike pulled the door open and walked in, silently taking in every aspect of the small room as the door swung closed behind him. The room had no windows and seemed to be stuck in a state of perpetual darkness, making Mike wonder how he could see what he was writing.

There was a black desk sitting in the back of the room, behind it a large black leather chair contained a person who Mike assumed was the manager. The man sat up straight and stared intensely at Mike. "May I help you?" "Uh… yea I'm here to apply for the night guard position." Mike's usual cool demeanor slipping as the man's gaze never wavered. He pulled the crumpled ad out of his pocket and tossed it on the table. The man picked up the paper and stared at Mike expectantly.

"It's the ad, it was in the paper." Mike awkwardly rubbed his neck in the silence that followed. "I see, this is actually quite a coincidence we were in need of a new night guard." He said, pulling out a small stack of papers from a drawer. "I just need you to sign these." Mike flipped through the pages, signing where needed and taking no time to read any of the text.

"Wonderful, I'll see you when your shift starts." He snatched the stack of paper away from Mike and tossed it back into the drawer. He shooed Mike out of the room with a large smile plastered to his face. Mike opened the door and was promptly immobilized by the combination of bright light and the ear piercing squealing of happy children. After stumbling trough the crowd of hyperactive ankle bitters he took a large breath of fresh air and let it out slowly. 'What a freak.' Mike thought as he resumed his day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~You~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You lay silently, unconscious and naked in your bath tub. The water had gone cold a long while ago signifying that you had been unconscious for quite some time. You rolled to your stomach in your sleep, submerging your face in water. There was silence for a moment. "GAH!" You shot up coughing and sputtering, wet hair hitting your face as you shook your head rapidly. You panted for air as you calmed enough to realize that you had just rolled in your sleep.

You felt the air hit your wet body and shivered uncontrollably. You got a towel and wrapped it around your body as you walked out of the bathroom to grab yourself something to munch on. "Nothing, nothing and…nothing wow what a surprise." You said sarcastically as you searched through your cabinets.

"I really need to set a date for grocery shopping." You felt the urge to curl up underneath you warm comforter and gave up on the idea of food. You walked to your bedroom to get some more sleep, unknowingly dropping your towel in the process. You crawled into your bed and covered your naked body with your comforter and were asleep within seconds.

_Knock, knock, knock._

You stretched, cover sliding off of your body as you let out a yawn. _Knock, knock, knock._ "I'm coming, ok? Don't get your panties in a knot." You rolled out of the bed and made the painfully long trip to answer the door. "What do you want?" You asked as you opened the door. "Good evening (Y/N)." You made eye contact with the abnormally tall man in front of you.

"You do realize that you start work in less than an hour, yes?" You rubbed your eyes vigorously. "Yea, of course, I'm not dumb enough to forget work." You lied, gaveling a tired laugh. "I'm glad to hear that." He said clearly unbelieving of your lie. "I'll see you then." "Great." You began to close the door but he grabbed it before you could. He leaned in uncomfortably close and you felt his hot breath on your ear.

"_You should probably put on some clothes first._" He whispered before giving a very gentleman like bow and walking away. You stood there with the door open processing what he had just said. You blushed a bright red as a gust of wind blew hit you exposed breasts. You slammed the door as hard as you could and sprinted to your bedroom to shove your face as far into your pillows as humanly possible.

"_WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE HATE ME?_" You yelled into your pillow, embarrassment even stronger than when dealing with the fox the night before. You took your time getting dressed, face never changing from its tomato shade of red, before finally getting in your car and driving to the pizzeria.

When you arrived in the parking lot you saw a shoddy looking car. 'Guess he got a new night guard, poor sap.' You thought. Just then an earth shattering realization hit you, "HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO WORK ON THEM WHEN THEIR ON?" You put your head in your hands as several rather painful images flashed inside your head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mike (Night Four)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike walked into the small dirty room that was to be his office for the next six hours. "Gross," he said as he touched the desk, "It looks like this room hasn't been cleaned in years." He sat in the worn leather chair. "At least the chair is clean." He picked up the tablet and switched cameras rapidly to get a feel for the place.

_~Rrriiinnnggg, Rrriiinnnggg, Rrriiinnnggg~_

Mike almost fell out of the chair as he jumped in fear. _Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._

_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *__**bang bang bang**__* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *__**clears throat**__* uh, when I did._

_Uh, hey, do me a favor. *__**bang bang**__* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *__**bang bang**__* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *__**bang bang**__* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *__**Freddy's chime plays**__*._

_You know...*__**moan**__* oh, no - *__**SSSCCCCCRRRRREEEEEE!**__*_

Mike stared in shock at what he had just heard. "W-what?" Mike asked having absolutely no idea what was going on. A loud laugh rang from the right hall door. Mike whipped his head around to see a very irate looking Freddy Fazbear. He jumped out of his chair and began to back into the left hallway.

Mike's back made contact with something large and hard. Mike slowly turned his head when he heard a groan come from behind him. "**_SSCCCRRREEEEE!_**" "AH! What the fuck is happening?" "I'm surprised that we got in this easily." Said Freddy in a low, warping voice filled with static. "That was a mistake that'll cost ya!" added Bonnie. Mike started to hyperventilate, vision blurring as he struggled to calm down.

"You're not going to get away with this (Y/N,)" said Chica from behind Freddy. "All of this resistance is idiotic." "Look," Mike sucked in a breath and put his hand on the desk to steady himself. "I don't know who the FUCK you think I am but I swear I'm NOT them!" Bonnie swung at Mike not believing a word that came out of his mouth. Mike threw his arms up in a futile attempt at defense.

Bonnie's fist stopped inches away from Mike's face. "Keep yer hands off me lass!" Foxy threw Bonnie into the wall creating a large crack in it as his large metal body hit the weak drywall. Mike fell to his knees letting out a sigh of relief. "Foxy! Your ok!" Freddy exclaimed happily. "O' course did ye really think me lass woul' leave me in such a bad sta'?" Foxy asked hostilely.

"I all ready told you, I'M NOT THIS (Y/N) THAT YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT!" Mike yelled angrily, disregarding the fact that he could die at any moment. Foxy looked down at Mike, "YER NO'?" Mike rose to his full height, which was still considerably smaller than the animatronics. "Do I look like a damn girl?" "I guess ye don', but if yer 'ere then where is she?" "I don't know, the boss said something about needing a new night guard so I guess she got fired."

Foxy froze staring off into space not responding to anyone's attempts to get his attention. "What do we do if she's fired Freddy?" Asked Chica. "I'm not sure Chica, but I guess we should start by putting this endo back in his suit. Mike's head whipped around so quickly it was a surprise that he didn't get whiplash. "WHAT?"

"I'm sincerely sorry that we mistook you for that other endoskeleton. If you would kindly follow me we will get you back into your suit and then we can have a civil conversation between robots, yes?" "No, just no." Mike said, his sanity quickly failing him. "If you don't come willingly we will force you back into your suit." "Do you not know what a human looks like?" Mike asked in a confused and slightly scared tone.

Freddy sighed, "I didn't want to do this, but you forced my hand." Freddy picked up Mike and pulled his struggling body out of the room. "I'll be back in a moment." He said to his friends "Stop struggling!" "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" "Now now… umm, I'm sorry if this comes off rude but what is your name?" "Mike?" "Yes, as I was saying. Now now, Michael that kind of langue is not permitted in Freddy Fazbear's, What if a child heard it?"

Mike stopped struggling to ponder how stupid these robots could actually be. "Wait a minute, my names not Michal." Mike felt Freddy loosen his grip on his shoulders. "Are you ok?" Mike craned his neck to see you standing behind Freddy, hands inside of his head. "Yea, I'm…good?" "Great… thanks for your help. Getting him down would be pretty hard to do alone." "You welcome." There was an awkward silence as you stared at each other. "Soo, You wana help?" "With what?" "I'm the mechanic." Mike shrugged "Where we doin' this?" "Backroom."

A/N: I FRIGGIN LOVE MIKE! I really wanted to post this on Super Bowl Sunday as to not mess with my oh-so delicate update schedule (You know. the one I don't have. :P) so sorry if the story seems rushed and I would like you remember that this was a one day chapter. The story will not focus on Mike anymore that was just to introduce him and I probably won't do it again. (But I regret nothing because I LOVE Mike.)

Also my brain is apparently very different from other peoples. Whereas I see Ron as a humanized marionette, a guest reviewer AND my SISTER see him as a sleazy cars salesman in a striped suite with greasy black hair.

If you see a mistake or if you know or think you know how I can make this better please let me know 1. I like reading reviews 2. I'm still learning and your input would really help me not suck. (I'm just going to put that at the end of every chapter now."


End file.
